In general, various electronic devices such as a navigation device, a sound device, and a black box device are mounted in a vehicle.
Accordingly, a driver selects and controls desired devices during driving the vehicle, respectively. In this case, the driver operates the electronic devices in the vehicle by using a jog-shuttle provided on a center fascia panel.
For example, the jog-shuttle is a control button used to play a sound, adjust a volume of the sound, and change a radio frequency in a rotation and push scheme.
Meanwhile, the navigation device mounted inside the vehicle to guide a running direction of the vehicle requires an operation with respect to extension and reduction of a map. Since the navigation device is operated by directly touching a screen of the navigation device, the driver has to operate the navigation device while watching the screen of the navigation device. Accordingly, it is inconvenient and unsafe for the driver to operate the navigation device while driving the vehicle, as eyes of the driver are deviated from the road to cause vehicle accidents.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.